<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chosen Family by elephantasmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661856">Chosen Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantasmos/pseuds/elephantasmos'>elephantasmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack-Centric, On Hiatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantasmos/pseuds/elephantasmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fics dedicated to different episodes, starting from the very beginning. Things that should have been included, how things could have gone instead, or simply what characters are thinking and feeling in a certain moment. Possibly more than one fic per episode. Mostly Jack-centric, because he's my favorite bike baby :D</p><p>Chapters vary in length, but I'll try my best with all of them. Let me know what you think!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Related to S1E1-Darkness Rising pt.1</p><p>Jack's first thoughts about Arcee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mother always taught him that first impressions are important. They can impact your relationships for the rest of your life. She says you have to stand tall, stay confident and always be polite. Jack likes to think he's done pretty well up until this point-with a few exceptions. But one thing he was never taught is that, in some cases, people can give more than one first impression.</p><p>His first impression of Arcee is one of breathtaking beauty. He sees her, perched in the K.O. Burger parking lot, with the glowing aura of a Jasper sunset behind her. Gold accents reflect off smooth navy and fierce pink, enchanting her lithe frame of boundless grace and power. She's perfect. Years of tinkering and obsessing over bikes bubble up, and he can't help but admire her up close. He steps closer with a hushed reverence. Something in the back of his mind screams at him to leave before her owner comes back, but he ignores it. Instead, he mumbles softly to himself as he runs his hands over her slender saddle. What he wouldn't give to have a ride like this, he thinks. He'd never ask for anything again. Impulse strikes, and he throws a leg over the seat and settles down, wrapping careful fingers around her handles. Wow. Beautiful.</p><p>His second first impression of Arcee is one of heart-wrenching terror. It happens moments later, after a particularly embarrassing conversation with Sierra and her friend. Engines rev, two pairs of headlights flash, and then the motorcycle <em>moves, </em>all on it's own. It happens so fast it gives him whiplash, maybe literally, and all he can do is scream and hang on for dear life. It doesn't help that, seconds later, she <em>talks </em>to him, bending his mind in ways it's not supposed to bend and pushing him to panic. The chase feels hours long, when in reality it only lasts a few minutes.</p><p>In retrospect, he doesn't remember much; only the very, very real threat behind them, the pounding in his chest and the fact that everything he thinks he knows is a lie. The first time she stops, he wrenches away from her, nearly tripping over trembling legs. She speaks again, somehow staying upright without a rider. The threat in her voice sends sparks of panic exploding through his limbs, forcing him away, <em>far </em>away from this <em>insane </em>talking vehicle. But not for long. He runs on foot, feeling like a literal deer in headlights when one of the cars separates and comes after him. Then she's there again, urging him aboard before pealing away, saving them both. The rest of the ordeal is full of screaming, shots fired and monster robots. It happens too fast for him to recall. If he's being honest, he's just fine with pretending it never happened.</p><p>Of course, he can't forget. Not when the other kid keeps reminding him the next day. Raf, if he remembers correctly. Jack's in the middle of asking him to forget everything and leave him alone when the yellow muscle car from the day before shows up and squashes any chance of a normal life. He tries to walk away, to escape, but all for naught; his third first impression of Arcee presents itself in an alley behind his school. </p><p>Annoyed defensiveness turns to awe when she transforms in front of him, revealing herself for the second time. It's loud, but not uncomfortably so. Metal shifts, twisting and warping and clanking into place until a body with arms and legs and a refined, beautiful face appears, crouched and determined to get her point across. </p><p>Her eyes blaze like fire. Blue orbs with stunning hints of violet burn into his gaze, leaving no room for argument. Whoever she is, she's strong. He already knows she can fight, but now he knows why; whoever this 'Optimus' character is, she'd follow him to hell and back. </p><p>She's insistent, unaccommodating and incredibly rude, but in the end, that's not why Jack goes with her. Even after yesterday's chaos, she doesn't seem dangerous. If anything, it's the opposite; something in her eyes puts him at ease, against his better judgement. For some reason, for the first time in years, he feels a connection to this robot, an excitement that's laid dormant since before he can remember. So he goes, into the thrilling unknown. The start of an adventure. Turns out, Jasper Nevada isn't so boring after all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Related to S1E2-Darkness Rising pt.2</p><p>Jack's a little overwhelmed by it all. He takes this time to learn more about his new friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack is, understandably, overwhelmed.</p><p>Not only did he just discover the existence of giant, extraterrestrial sentient robots, he was involved in one of their firefights, brought to their base, told a fraction of why they're here on earth, eavesdropped on a conversation between Optimus and their government liaison, and watched them disappear through a magic glowing tunnel as they prepare to fight for their missing friend.</p><p>It's a bit much to process at once. Just a bit. His head spins as he tries to keep everything straight. Pressing his back into the concrete wall helps steady him.</p><p>Giant robots. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus Prime. Got it. Fighting to protect earth from Megatron, a mega jerk. Jack pinches the bridge of his nose, groaning. How did he get mixed up in this? Just yesterday he was arguing with some kids over the drive-thru intercom, and now he's part of this huge war? It makes him slightly proud he hasn't lost his mind yet.</p><p>"Dude, why aren't you more excited?" Miko slides down the ladder fireman-style and prances up to him, gesturing wildly at Ratchet. "We just discovered alien robots. You should be celebrating!" Jack snorts.</p><p>"No offense, but this is a lot to take in. Have you even considered how different things are now? We have to keep secrets from our parents, we could be hunted down by those baddies from yesterday-what happens if something goes wrong?" Miko folds her arms, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Seriously? You need to chill. Nothing's gonna happen! You heard Optimus, he and his buddies are gonna protect us. Besides, just think of all the fun we could have! This is the best thing that's ever happened." Jack shakes his head, letting out a humorless chuckle.</p><p>"I'm glad you're an optimist, but I barely know you. I don't think I'll be taking advice from an adrenaline junky any time soon." Miko squints at him, pursing her lips.</p><p>"Rude. If you're going to be like that, I don't want to be around you either." She flicks her braid over her shoulder and marches off, leaving Jack alone.</p><p>Guilt flashes in Jack's chest. He should have been nicer, he knows, but doesn't she know how big this is? This is life changing! The least she can do is behave like an adult. Then he sighs, forcing himself to calm down. Something tells him he's going to have to get used to this from now on. He lets himself stew for a few more moments before pushing off the wall and trailing after her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Miko. I shouldn't have said that. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed right now." Jack rubs the back of his neck, staring at the floor. Miko pauses.</p><p>"It's okay," she says, and he can tell she means it. "I understand. To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared right now too. But, it's also a challenge, isn't it?" Jack looks up, confused. Miko meets his gaze. "Challenges are meant to be tackled, you know? Faced head on. Might as well do it with a smile, right?"</p><p>It's then that Jack realizes just how wrong he was about her. Miko might be overly excited and annoying, sure, but she's not naive. She's brave. Really brave, and determined too, in the face of all this change. Respect and a little awe blossoms in his chest, and he nods.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p>Ratchet, as far as personalities go, isn't the most pleasant to be around. He grumbles a lot, glares a lot, bosses the three of them around a lot, and generally doesn't even try to hide his contempt for human kind. He may be a powerful, giant robot- autobot, Jack remembers -but his rudeness is getting on his nerves. So when pop ups start crowding Ratchet's computer, Jack feels the urge to protest when the bot laughs at Raf's offer to help.</p><p>"I think I can fix that," Raf squeaks, and shuffles away to his backpack. Ratchet turns, eyes narrowed at the small boy in unmasked disbelief.</p><p>"Really?" he scoffs. Raf winces almost imperceptively, but carries his computer to a desk on the other side of the platform. "You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy." Jack frowns. That's the second time Ratchet's called them children. Raf plugs his computer into a port beneath the desk and starts typing. Less than a minute later, the small boy pipes up again.</p><p>"Now try," he says to Ratchet. The medic squints at him before turning back to his keyboard. Immediately, green flashes across the screen and the pop ups disappear. Ratchet gapes. Then he whirls back to Raf, a satisfyingly incredulous look on his face.</p><p>"How did you do that?" the autobot demands, though his tone is considerably less indignant than before. Raf shrugs, avoiding eye contact as he unplugs the computer.</p><p>"I'm good with computers," he says modestly. Jack shares a look with Miko. It seems she's not the only one he's misjudged today. This kid is smart. Scary smart, maybe.</p><p>"Dude, are you kidding?" Miko calls. "That was amazing! Even Doc Bot here didn't know how to do that, but you figured it out in seconds flat!" Ratchet quirks a metal eyebrow.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" he challenges. Raf smiles shyly at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Thanks," he mutters. He looks hesitant. "Um. I have some games on here. Do you want to play with me?" Jack grins, pleasantly surprised. Just how nice is this kid? Kind and smart. That's a rare combination these days. </p><p>"You bet," he says, and jogs toward the ladder. Miko cheers before practically sprinting past him, almost shoving him out of the way. Oh no. Nuh uh, there's no way he's letting her win. Jack kicks it into gear, racing to get there first. Miko shrieks when he beats her by an inch, much to Ratchet's annoyance, and Jack laughs when she grabs at his shirt.</p><p>The next little while is spent taking turns on Raf's computer, cheering and laughing and generally having a good time. Jack can't remember the last time he's had this much fun. Actually, he can't remember the last time he's had <em>friends. </em></p><p>Woah. </p><p>The thought takes him off guard. Friends? Is that what they are? He looks at Miko, brows furrowed in concentration as she hovers over the keyboard. Then Raf, pushing up those nerdy glasses as he peers over her shoulder, feeding her rapid fire instructions as she learns to play. Ratchet's still tossing suspicious, analytical glances at the boy when he thinks they're not looking. It's almost silly enough to make him laugh.</p><p>Yes, he realizes. The answer surprises him, but they are. He's known them for less than twenty four hours, in impossible circumstances, but he can already feel the bond between them. A warm feeling unfolds inside his chest, bringing a content smile to his face. He has friends now. People he can be happy with.</p><p>Maybe all this won't be so bad after all. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Related to S1E2-Darkness Rising pt.2</p><p>An intimate moment between Jack and Arcee when they get home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack doesn't have to be a genius to know what the looks on their faces mean.</p><p>He can tell by the way their faces fall. The way Bumblebee droops despondently, the way Bulkhead shifts his gaze like he can't bear to look Ratchet in the eyes. He can tell by the way Optimus looks down at the ground, like the weight of the world is falling on his shoulders. And Arcee. She looks small. Of course, she's much shorter than the other autobots, almost dainty in comparison, but in the short time Jack's known her she's never seemed <em>small. </em>Sorrowful. Empty, as she hides behind her bigger comrades. Dread gathers in Jack's chest, a sudden intense sadness for this stranger he's known for less than twenty four hours. </p><p>Then Miko pipes up like a bull in a metaphorical china shop.</p><p>"What was that explosion?" She buzzes enthusiastically. She skips up to the guard rail, arms swinging and grinning from ear to ear. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" </p><p>Arcee gets angry then. Anguish shatters into rage as she steps out from behind Optimus, eyes blazing at this girl, this <em>nuisance-</em></p><p>"Look-" she starts, and Jack knows he has to intervene. He steps forward, resting a hand on Miko's shoulder.</p><p>"H-hey Miko. Let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." He looks at her, tells her with his eyes, and by the grace of heaven she sees it. Sees her mistake, and the damage she could do. She puts on a show, resisting with a dramatic roll of her eyes and a disappointed "Seriously?", but she relents, leaving the autobots to mourn the loss of their friend. </p><p>Arcee deflates. Stares at the ground as she recounts what she saw, horrors of her friend's mindless body. Then she collapses, holding her head. Bumblebee lurches forward to help, Ratchet not far behind, but she waves them off. </p><p>"I'm fine. Just dizzy." And it really hits for all three kids just how human these robots can be.</p><p>Robots who get dizzy. Robots with emotions. Robots who can die. </p><p>Jack's been through a lot in the past day. Secrets were revealed, a target was painted on his back, and now his life will never be the same. His head is still spinning from everything he's learned. But one thought stands out crystal clear. </p><p>They're all in this together. These autobots-they're fighting a war. They've been through things no one can imagine. They've suffered losses and been through mountains of pain, and now their friend is dead. They're struggling to protect a planet they're not even from, and whether Jack likes it or not, he's a part of it now. He might as well help, however he can.</p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p>The garage opens with it's familiar squeaks and whistles; a teasingly normal, familiar sound in the midst of newfound chaos. It's almost enough to make him laugh. Acree rumbles inside, saying nothing. Jack clambers off and shuffles forward to face her headlights.</p><p>"Arcee..." he begins. He takes a deep breath. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for your loss." He means it. He's not sure what he expects her response to be, but the exhausted venom in her voice catches him off guard.</p><p>"What could you possibly know about loss?" </p><p>The rational part of his brain defends her instantly. She's hurting. She just lost a friend, for the second time it seems, and she's not in the right frame of mind. Of course she would be bitter. The irrational part gets angry. <em>He </em>doesn't know about loss? Of course he does! That's what happens when a parent-</p><p>No. He shuts down that line of thought. Now is not the time. His mind whirls with biting retorts, but manages to stay mostly calm when he replies.</p><p>"What, you think you're the only one with problems?" That gets to her. Arcee transforms in a cacophony of shifting metal, revealing angry, fire-blue eyes. </p><p>"I'm not sure girl trouble counts," she jabs. Jack folds his arms, once again fighting to keep his voice low.</p><p>"Well, I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you," he scoffs. Her mouth opens like she wants to argue, but she pauses, and closes it again a second later. A shadow settles over her face, something sad, and she looks away. Guilt flashes through him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he says. "I shouldn't have said that." She says nothing. Distantly, someone's car door slams. A dog barks. Jack sighs.</p><p>"I do know what loss is," he starts, but falters when she looks at him. Now he's the one looking away, hesitating. Acree lets him gather his thoughts.</p><p>He feels it, inside. The door he's kept locked up for so long. The one that hides things he's never told anyone, not even his mom. It terrifies him, but the look on Arcee's face back at the base, that heartbreak he knows all too well-it means something. His throat feels dry. He swallows and starts again.</p><p>"My dad died a few years ago," he croaks, and instantly feels Arcee's anger evaporate. Jack's hands tremble at his sides. She stays silent, cautious, letting him speak. </p><p>"He was in the military, and he died overseas..." he debates saying more, but the memories overflow, whirling and spinning too fast for him to handle. He slams the door shut with a shaky inhale and lifts his gaze, looking Arcee full in the face.</p><p>"Point is, I know what it's like to lose someone. So when I say I'm sorry for your loss, I mean it. And I'm here if you want to talk." There. He said it. The rest is up to Arcee.</p><p>Something new flashes across her face. Surprise, then guilt. It settles on a kind of bone-weary sadness. She nods.</p><p>"Thanks," she murmurs. Jack offers a small smile. Then the sound of tires approaching sends alarm bells through his brain.</p><p>Calming his mom down when she sees a new motorcycle in her garage is almost as scary as yesterday's firefight, but somehow, by the grace of god, he manages to convince her that he's mature enough to handle it. He can almost feel Arcee chuckling in her vehicle form. The lecture lasts for minutes. When it's finally over, he shoots one last glance at the autobot, the same beauty he met just yesterday, before switching off the light and closing the door. </p><p>And if the next day machine and rider are a little closer than they were before, there's no real reason for it. Just a simple understanding. A connection, deeper than what mere strangers have. By the time he clicks his helmet into place and Arcee rumbles down the road, he's decided that Miko was right. This is the best thing that's ever happened. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stowaway Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Related to S1E3 and 4-Darkness Rising pt.3 and 4</p><p>Fowler's rescue mission doesn't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jack </strong>
</p><p>The second he realizes Miko's gone, a sour taste fills his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>She's in danger.</em>
</p><p>Bulkhead left on a mission. A mission to fight. And Miko followed him, straight to whatever horrors she'd have to face. Dread pools in his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>She's in danger. </em>
</p><p>"What should we do?" Raf's voice shakes. "Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!" Jack stares wide eyed at the empty portal, heart pounding.</p><p>"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have," he breathes. "She has no idea."</p><p>
  <em>She's in danger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My fault. I should have been watching. </em>
</p><p>Raf scrambles to his laptop, rapidly tapping at keys until a set of numbers pops up. He whirls back to Jack, eyes determined.</p><p>"Those are the coordinates. Their designation's still locked in." </p><p>Jack's mind races. Guilt and worry catch in his throat. He looks at Raf, and the fear in his eyes, and then at the portal. The decision is easy to make, but he hates how stupid it is all the same.</p><p>
  <em>She's in danger, and I need to do something. </em>
</p><p>"Y-you're in charge," he squeaks, not at all paying attention to what he's saying. Raf stares at him like he's grown a second head.</p><p>"In charge of who?" If the situation weren't so serious, both of them would have laughed. Instead, Raf pushes a button and the portal swirls to life, glowing and moving in dizzying patterns that make Jack's stomach lurch. Trembling legs carry him down the stairs and toward the blue void. He's almost there when Raf appears beside him, terrified and shaking. Jack's first instinct is to make him stay behind, but the look in Raf's eyes makes him stop. </p><p>There's a steely glint in those brown depths, something no one would have expected in a twelve year old. He's not backing down, even if Jack told him to. He knows the dangers, and he's still willing to go; Jack can't help the inkling of awe he feels at his bravery. Raf nods grimly at the taller boy, lips pressed in an anxious line. It's time to go. </p><p>Nausea churns in Jack's stomach. With one last breath and a determined nod, they turn and head into the unknown.</p><p>**************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Bulkhead</strong>
</p><p>War is unpredictable. Bulkhead's had this fact pounded into his mind for centuries, an ugly truth forged by defeats and victories alike. Nothing is ever as it seems, and relying on expectations only gets people killed. So, when he steps off the ground bridge into a barren wasteland of cliffs and spires, he expects nothing. It's hard to do, but years of experience have taught him to open his mind and prepare for any scenario. He keeps his eyes and ears open, wandering, searching for anything and everything that could pose as a threat while the rest of him tenses to move. It only takes a second to realize he's in over his head.</p><p>The warship is massive. It's tiny compared to the majestic destroyers he's seen on Cybertron, but still able to invoke that special kind of dread in Bulkhead's spark. Beneath it, dozens of guards patrol the area, marching and searching with all the mindlessness of worker bees. His feet move before he has time to think, carrying him swiftly to the cover of a huge boulder, where he hunkers down to assess the situation.</p><p>Somewhere in there, the Cons have Agent Fowler. He could be injured, tortured for information, or worse. Bulkhead may not like the jerk, but the kids were right: Fowler knows the location of their base. If there's even a chance he can prevent that information from leaking, he has to take it. </p><p>The green bot narrows his eyes, focusing. There are seven guards that he can see, probably more further into the canyon. A quick glance at the battleship reveals even more patrolling the deck, scanning everything below. There's too many for him to fight alone; the best course of action is to wait for backup, but the 'Cons could be interrogating Fowler right now-they don't have a lot of time. But how can they get aboard? Bulkhead studies the ship, and then the walls of the canyon. Is it possible to climb the-</p><p>"Alright, what's the plan?"</p><p>Bulkhead jumps and whips around, eyes sharp and fists half way to obliterating the source of the sound. A familiar set of pigtails registers in his vision and he freezes. Miko looks up at him with dark, innocent eyes, and panic ignites in his spark.  </p><p>"Miko!" he hisses, not bothering to hide the fear in his voice. How did he not notice that she's here? <em>Why </em>is she here?! This is the worst place she could be! "What are you doing? You can't be here!" She winces, looking hurt.</p><p>"I just wanted to see you in action. You know, punching bad guys, kicking ass. You guys are cool!" Bulkhead cringes, eyes darting to the nearest guard before jerking a finger to his lips.</p><p>"Keep your voice down. This is not a game! People die in situations like this." Miko's brows draw together, a combination of annoyance and fear flashing across her face before she hunkers down behind her own boulder.</p><p>"Fine. I'll stay here," she huffs. It's almost convincing, but even after their short time together, he knows her well enough to recognize that she's still deciding. Frustration courses through him, giving him the urge to slam his fist into the canyon wall. How is he supposed to do anything now? Fowler could spill any minute, and now he has to babysit? Bulkhead taps his ear, opening a com link. He needs to get her home as soon as-</p><p>A sharp whine fills the air, the sound of a cannon preparing to discharge. Bulkhead barely has time to register the Decepticon drone targeting Miko before it fires, and his stomach bottoms out.</p><p>Miko's cover explodes, shards of stone shattering in every direction. Intense relief floods his spark when she manages to dodge the main blast, but there's no time to celebrate. His body moves before he has time to think, barreling forward to tackle the drone to the ground. Heavy fists pound into the 'Con's helmet over and over, denting and crunching, but it's not enough. The drone finds an opening and manages to drive him back, sharp claws screeching across his chest. Bulkhead grunts, stumbling, but then the enemy's on him again, throwing punches. He blocks a strike from the 'con's cannon and retaliates with a left hook to the jaw. The drone flails, arms pinwheeling, and manages to glance a stinging blow across his face, throwing sparks. Their dance continues, back and forth, offense to defense until Bulkhead finally pins the drone to the ground, straining to hold it down as it struggles with all it's strength.</p><p>Miko tries to help. Bless her heart, she tries, hurling that tiny pebble against the 'con's helmet, but it doesn't even leave a scratch. As if sensing her nearby, the drone struggles harder, nearly slipping free, and it's all Bulkhead can do to grab her and toss her to safety behind another group of rocks. </p><p>The movement costs him. One of the drone's hands wiggles out of his grasp, claws scoring over Bulkheads chest. He has to do something fast, before the other drones get here, or they'll both end up in a scrap heap. A growl bubbles from his throat at the thought of what he has to do, painfully aware of the innocent eyes watching them struggle.</p><p>"Miko, look away!" he bellows. No child should have to witness what he's about to do. She opens her mouth, but he doesn't have time to argue. "Turn your head away!" </p><p>Then, without preamble, he proceeds to dig into the panels of the drone's stomach and rip it inside out. Live cables and circuits crackle and spark in his fist. Energon splatters across his armor. It's not the first time he's killed, and certainly not the last, but the sight still makes him sick. He waits for the drone to stop twitching before finally releasing it and taking a shaky step back.</p><p>Miko hasn't moved, for once. He's afraid to look at her. When he does, her wide eyes meet his with what can only be described as terror. She doesn't say anything. Painful regret shoots through him, and he forces himself to break away and look around.</p><p>Somehow, by the grace of Unicron, the other drones haven't been alerted. Bulkhead always knew the drones were a bit dense, but this takes it to a whole new level. It makes him wonder how they managed to destroy Cybertron at all. Acting quickly, he stashes the drone's body out of sight, cups Miko gently in his hands and returns to his previous hiding spot. </p><p>Miko's shaking in his hands. She grips his thumb in an effort to stay upright, but he can tell she's already at her limit. He wants to talk, to make sure she's alright, but they're still in danger. Instead, he taps his ear to contact Arcee.</p><p>"Arcee?" he rumbles, voice low. "Bumblebee? Do you read?" Static pulses in his ear. For a second he thinks they're out of range, but then the static breaks and Arcee's voice filters through.</p><p><em>"Loud and clear, Bulkhead."</em> He turns his gaze back to the warship.</p><p>"I have a situation."</p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Bulkhead</strong>
</p><p>The minutes pass agonizingly slow. Bulkhead jumps at every sound, tensing to launch back into battle, but the remaining drones are still too far away to see them. Tension turns into annoyed impatience. </p><p>"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" he mutters to himself. He has half a mind to contact them again, but hesitates when Miko starts to stir from her stupor.</p><p>She lets out a steadying deep breath from the center of his palm. He watches silently as she closes her eyes and repeats, in through her nose and out through her mouth. She stays motionless for a few moments. When she opens her eyes again, they shine with a calm determination, all traces of fear burned away. She meets Bulkhead's gaze.</p><p>"The Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now," she growls. "Let's just storm the joint." Bulkhead resists the urge to snort.</p><p>"We have to wait for backup," he says. "Going alone would be suicide." She stares at him, conflicted, before shrugging and glancing away. She shifts in his hand, sitting cross-legged, and Bulkhead spots something that makes his spark skip a beat.</p><p>"Miko, you're bleeding," he exclaims, and lifts her higher to assess the damage. Small cuts litter her left side, down her arm and leg, and the scrapes on her knees look painful. Dark blood oozes from a bigger wound on her calf. Miko blinks and looks down, lips forming a surprised 'oh'.</p><p>"I guess I am," she observes. She takes a second to look herself over before turning back to the green autobot. "It's not too bad. Must have happened when that boulder exploded." Bulkhead winces. Humans are so <em>fragile. </em>Just one more reason why she shouldn't be here.</p><p>"Are you sure?" he asks. She nods and gives him a tiny smile.</p><p>"I'll be okay." He glances at her disbelievingly, but lets it slide. She has to be in pain, but in any case, it's better to take care of it when they're out of danger. Silence lapses between them. </p><p>Suddenly, thunder roars beside them and the ground bridge swirls into existence. Relief resonates through his limbs. Finally, backup's arrived. Now they have a fighting chance, and Miko can go home. The teen scrambles across his palm, leaning over his fingers to get a better view. She grins as they search for the yellow and blue of their comrades.</p><p>Instead, Jack and Raf come stumbling through, wide eyed and pale and crushing any hope they might have had. Bulkhead's spark sinks, dread slithering in his chest.</p><p>It seems, this time, he's bitten off quite a bit more than he can chew. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>